


How to Kill a Mockingbird (you don't)

by AliveArsenic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, although not really, like not in a homestuck way, more like a virtual way, playing video games and dying, which is way better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveArsenic/pseuds/AliveArsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Roxy were ready for this. Best weapons, best spells, best team. Their armour even matched their trousers. Fucking fantastic.<br/>(and then the final boss killed them all. The end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Kill a Mockingbird (you don't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carcinoGodhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGodhead/gifts).



> I wanted to do something staring Roxy and Sollux for a while, and I'm so glad you've given me that occasion. Their relationship could have been fantastic, as they share so many interests, I'm sure they would have been pretty good friends ! Thank you again for the idea, and have a wonderful day !

[](http://www.hostingpics.net)

 

_god damn iit RX ii told you we needed a priie2t with healiing 2pell2._

 

(In all the RPGs they've ever played together, Sollux eventually takes a mage class and Roxy a warrior/martial artist one. And they're so careless, they have such a hard time beating all of these monsters ! They really need to get some HP potions or whatever because this boss is going to be freaking hard to defeat.)

(Also, they're playing Dragon Quest IX)

 


End file.
